Common Editing Errors
This page exists for listing errors in grammar, spelling, punctuation and formatting which are happen every now and again. This page is supposed to correct you on these. 1. Indefinite articles Using "a" and "an" wrongly and confusing them. "A" is used before a subject beginning with a consonant and "an" is used before a subject beginning with a vowel. Examples: A town (correct) An town (incorrect) A ocean (incorrect) An ocean (correct) 2. Missing spaces When starting a new sentence or putting something in paratheses, always put spaces between them. This also goes for words as well. Examples: This is the first sentence.This is the second sentence. (incorrect) This is the first sentence. This is the second sentence. (correct) Information(in paratheses). (incorrect) Information (in paratheses). (correct) Information ( in paratheses ). (incorrect) 3. The difference between it's and its "It's" is a compound of "it is" and "its" means belonging to it. Examples: The dog ate its food. (correct) The dog ate it's food. (incorrect) Its 2 o'clock. (incorrect) It's 2 o'clock. (correct) 4. Linking everything relevant This includes powers, Piler Profiles, Character Profiles, Universe Profiles, General FP Terms, etc. This also extends to adding them to their respective HUBs when created and adding them to their respective categories (so things don't get lost). 5. Improper use of apostrophes An apostrophe is used to signify a compound word or a possessive, not a plural. Examples: He doesn't care. (correct) He doesnt care. (incorrect) The man's dog barked. (correct) The mans dog barked. (incorrect) The attacks were strong. (correct) The attack's were strong. (incorrect) 6. Improper use of capitalization Words at the beginning of sentences and proper names should be capitalized. Examples: this Character can shoot lightning. (incorrect) this character Can shoot lightning. (incorrect) this character can Shoot lightning. (incorrect) this character can shoot Lightning. (incorrect) This character can shoot lightning. (correct) 7. Using pronouns for genderless objects When referring to objects you use "which" or "it's". When referring to people and living beings that have a gender you use terms like "whose", "his" or "hers". Examples: This gun has an attachment who can fire lasers. (incorrect) This gun has an attachment which can fire lasers. (correct) 8. Not writing present tense verbs properly A verb in the present tense should be followed by an "s" or an "es" as if it were pluralized. Example: He fire a beam from his hand. (incorrect) He fires a beam from his hand. (correct) 9. The difference between "then" and "than" "Then" means subsequently, or afterwards, whereas "than" means "compared to". Examples: He draws his gun and then fires. (correct) He draws his gun and than fires. (incorrect) He is faster then sound. (correct) He is faster than sound. (incorrect) 10. Improper spacing around commas and slashes There should be one space after a comma and words with a slash between them shouldn't have spaces. Examples: He can use guns , bombs , missiles and grenades. (incorrect) He can use guns,bombs,missiles and grenades. (incorrect) He can use guns, bombs, missiles and grenades. (correct) Dimension / Universe (incorrect) Dimension/ Universe (incorrect) Dimension/Universe (correct) 11. Unnecessarily adding the word "more" If an adjective already describes something as being "greater", "stronger", or "more powerful", then adding "more" to something is completely redundant and gramatically incorrect. Examples: He becomes much more stronger. (incorrect) He becomes more stronger. (incorrect) He becomes much stronger. (correct) He becomes stronger. (correct) 12. Not using the templates on the Template Page They exist for a reason, use them. Category:Important Pages